


tie me up and take me over

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Older Richie, Richie screwing Eddie against the bar at the club he owns, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, just pure filth, send me straight to hell, this is pretty kinky guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: twenty-one year old Eddie meets twenty-eight year old Richie at a club, a club he owns and Richie has a proposition.(pure smut, just warning you now)





	tie me up and take me over

Eddie glanced at his phone for what must have been the one hundredth time that night as he sat outside the ridiculously names club: Trashmouth. Who even calls a club a name like that? Sure, he knows it was named after the owners nickname, Richie. As his thoughts drifted to the reason he was outside a club at three in the afternoon, his phone lights up with a message from the devil himself.

_**Richie:** Are you going to come inside, or just sit out there all day? _

A blush made its way up Eddie’s neck and rested on his cheeks as he realised that Richie must have been watching him. That thought alone made his whole body shiver with anticipation of what was about to happen the second he stepped through those doors. Slowly, Eddie slipped his phone into the pockets of his pants and stood up from the bench, walking across the road to the large metal door that posed as the entrance to the club.

Just as he lifted his wrist to knock, the door opened to reveal Richie Tozier himself, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. He was dressed in a simple pair of dark wash pants and a ridiculous band t-shirt that had a large hole at the hem. Just seeing him now, dressed so much more casually than when he had met him the night before, brought the memories back in a flash.

_Stan had ditched him. After he had begged Eddie to get dressed and come out with him to this club, he had ditched him. Apparently some guy that he’d been chatting to for weeks now wanted to talk in private, which left Eddie all alone at the bar, sipping on his vodka lemon._

_“What is a cutie like you doing sitting at a bar all on your own?” A voice broke Eddie out of his thoughts and as he turned his head to the side, his breath was knocked out of him and his stomach was in knots. A few inches away from him was a man, tall and lanky, dark curly hair that covered some of his face and he was gorgeous. He was dressed in a black button down shirt, the first few buttons undone just so his chest was visible, and black pants. Fancy stuff.  Eddie had only just turned twenty-one a few months ago and this was his first time really going out. If he had known there were men that looked like this out there, he would have asked Stan to bring him out weeks ago._

_The man was still staring at him, which made Eddie realise that he hadn’t responded. Quickly, he cleared his throat, “Um, my friend ditched me for his boyfriend and I promised him I wouldn’t leave without him.”_

_“You’re a good friend then. Most people would just go home if their friends ditched them,” the man commented and raised his finger to the barman, grinning as he was handed two drinks. Eddie’s jaw almost dropped as he passed one to him. “So you’ll be hanging around?”_

_Eddie looked down at the drink, his face flushed red. He was glad the lighting was so low that the man couldn’t see just how flustered he was, “Uh, yeah.”_ Uh yeah? What the fuck?

_The man chuckled, the sound sending a shiver down Eddie’s spine, and he extended his hand, “Richie. Richie Tozier, my friends sometimes call me Trashmouth.”_

_Trashmouth? Wasn’t that the name of the- “You own this place,” Eddie stated and the man, Richie, laughed._

_“I do. It was an investment that actually turned out in my favour.” He turned back to Eddie, his eyes boring into his own, “What’s your name cutie?”_

_“Eddie,” Eddie whispered, clearing his throat, “Eddie Kaspbrak.” He reached his hand forward and accepted Richie’s handshake, swallowing thickly as their palms touched. Lifting his drink, he slowly took a sip, the feeling of Richie’s eyes watching his every move driving him crazy._

_“Eddie,” Richie murmured, “What a cute name for a cute boy.” He sat his drink on the bar, taking a step closer to Eddie. “How old are you?”_

_“Twenty-one,” Eddie replied, almost instantly. The electricity flowing between them was becoming difficult to ignore, and it was like nothing Eddie had ever experienced in his life._

_Richie was silent for a while, taking another drink from his glass, finishing it and sliding it towards the barman, who instantly poured him another one. “Do you go to school, Eddie?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head._

_“I’m studying English at NYU,” he responded, his fingers reaching down to grip onto the edge of his sweater. He just needed something to hold on to, he felt as though he was going to float away._

_After that, the conversation flowed somewhat smoothly. Eddie still shivered everytime Richie chuckled, or moved closer to him. As the night wore on, the bar somewhat emptied and Eddie realised that Stan was no longer present at the club. A quick check to his phone proved his theory correct, as he had a message from him._

_**Stan** : _I’ve gone home with Bill ;) I didn’t want to interrupt, you looked pretty busy. I want details.

_Eddie shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked back up, gasping at how close Richie was to his face, a sinful smirk on his lips. “Richie-?”_

_“Are you a virgin, Eddie?” He asked out of the blue and Eddie could have melted into a puddle at his feet. Why did this guy have such an effect on him? He wasn’t uncomfortable, he wasn’t scared, he was intrigued. Out of all the men and women at the club, Richie chose to talk to him, to spend his time with him and Eddie wasn’t about to ruin a opportunity that was open right in front of him._

_“No,” he answered as steadily as he could. Eddie wasn’t a virgin, he had had sex before, just not with someone who made him feel so…electric as Richie did. He made him weak at the knees and that was just from talking to him._

_Richie smirked again, leaning forward and breathing into his ear, “Do you want me to fuck you, Eddie?” He breathed and Eddie’s eyes drifted closed, a whimper escaping his lips, his face bright red. “I could make you feel so good, like noone has ever made you feel before.”_

_Eddie swallowed thickly and pulled back, meeting Richie’s lust-filled eyes and whispered, “Would you?”_

They had exchanged numbers, Richie adamant that he wasn’t going to have sex with Eddie in the bar when it was all sticky with alcohol. Oh no. He wanted the place to be pristine clean.

Now here Eddie was, just like he promised, and as Richie stepped out of the way to let him inside, Eddie could think of not a single regret.

* * *

The club was different without anyone inside, drinking and laughing. It was quiet, the bar empty and shining with the polish that had obviously been used. Eddie clenched his fists together nervously, being alone with Richie making his stomach swirl just like it had the night before.

“Not changed your mind I hope?” Richie’s voice broke through his thought and Eddie shook his head, turning to face him only to inhale at how close he was. Their faces were inches away from each other and Richie smirked once before he reached forward, taking Eddie’s sweater in his grip and tugging him close. “Good,” he breathed, tugging him into a deep, dirty kiss.

It was all tongue and teeth and spit, Richie’s mouth moulding against Eddie’s and pushing his tongue past his lips and into his mouth. Eddie let out a moan, his eyes falling shut as Richie’s hands moved to the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head. He lifted his arms so it could be removed completely and heard it hit the floor with a light thud.

Richie’s lips moved down Eddie’s jaw, and down to his neck, sucking what would become a dark mark there. Soft breaths left Eddie’s mouth at the sensation, every brush of Richie’s lips against his skin set him on fire. He was hard in his pants, straining against the zipper of his pants and as he reached down to unzip them, Richie swatted his hands away with a growl, “ _No.”_

Eddie gasped as Richie’s hands were under his thighs and he was being hiked up, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist as he walked him over to the bar, sitting him on the counter. “Richie, please?” Eddie begged, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Richie tilted his hips forward, grinding their hard-ons together, and his head fell back. “Oh, oh please.”

“You are the sexiest thing I have ever met. You have no idea what I want to do to you, Eddie. No idea,” Richie growled against his skin, sucking another mark onto the other side of his neck. “Will you let me do what I want to you, baby?”

Eddie whimpered again, his chest heaving with arousal as he arched his hips up, aching for more friction from Richie, “Yes, yes anything, please?”

“Can I tie your hands and fuck you against the bar?” He breathed into his ear. At the words Eddie let out a dirty moan, his hips raising completely off the bar as he nodded his head. Richie chuckled at the positive reaction and he licked his lips, his fingers moving to release Eddie’s hard erection from its confinement. He tugged his pants and his underwear down his thighs in one quick motion, bending to his knees and pulling the boys shoes off so he could remove the material completely, leaving him completely vulnerable on top of his bar.

Eddie was thoroughly debauched, his lips swollen, hair out of place as he stared at Richie with wide eyes. Richie wasn’t touching him, he was just staring, licking his lips every so often and it was driving Eddie crazy, “Richie, please touch me, anything.”

Richie, taking pity on Eddie, reached his hand forward to give his leaking erection a squeeze. The moan that followed almost made Richie lose his shit right then and there. Eddie was so loud, so needy and Richie was revelling in it. He tapped at the bare skin of the boys thigh, “Alright baby boy, up, turn around and let me see that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Eddie didn’t hesitate, he slipped off the bar and turned onto his stomach, bending over the bar so his ass was on display for Richie to inflict whatever he chose on it. Pants were escaping his lips and his body was trembling in anticipation.

Richie moved his hands, splaying his palms over Eddie’s ass, just as cute as the rest of him. He smirked and pulled his hand back, lightly bringing it down onto the left cheek with a light smack. The noise that escaped the boys mouth was sinful, and Richie repeated the motion with the right cheek. He leaned down, pressing his body over Eddie’s back to whisper into his ear, “You like that baby? You like it when I spank you?

Eddie closed his eyes and tried to regain some control over the situation, “I- I would like it even more if you fucked me,” he breathed out and he shuddered at the laugh Richie delivered into his ear.

“Oh, baby’s got a tongue. I like it.” Richie pulled back and moved over to where he sat his duffle bag that he prepared for this occasion. He pulled out lube, a condom and a few scarves before he walked back over to the boy. “Hands behind your back baby, be a good boy for me.”

Eddie did as he was told this time, moving his arms behind his back and inhaling sharply as Richie wound the material of the scarf around his wrists, securing them in place. He gave his wrists a light tug, making sure they wouldn’t come loose and he whimpered when he realised he was well and truly at Richie’s mercy.

Slowly, Richie trailed his fingers down the bumped on Eddie’s spin, watching as the boy shivered with each brush of his fingers. He reached for the bottle of lube and popped the cap open, coating his fingers in the substance and bringing his hand down to Eddie’s entrance. “You alright up there?” Richie asked, wanting to make sure Eddie was still comfortable.

“Yes, yes please? Please just- I want you so badly,” Eddie pushed his hips back and Richie tutted, pushing him firmly back against the bar and chuckled at the whine he received in response.

“Be good.” Slowly, he pushed one of his ling digits past the tight ring of muscle slowly, smirking as Eddie moaned, loud and desperate. He wriggled it around, opening the boy up as best as he could before he added a second digit, scissoring them. Eddie was writhing against the bar, gasps and pants leaving his lips which just egged Richie on.

He stretched Eddie open until he was four fingers deep, and then, just before he pulled them out he crooked them up, grinning widely as Eddie let out a scream. Found it.

He tugged his fingers out and watched as Eddie collapsed against the bar counter, boy shaking and hips rolling in desperate need for friction. Richie admired the sight for a brief moment before he untied Eddie’s wrists and spun him around, lifting him up on top of the bar and spreading his legs open by his thighs. The sight before him was enough to make Richie want to come then and there. Eddie had been biting down on his lip and it was bright red, his eyes blown wide with lust and his cheeks flushed a pretty red colour.

“Richie, please fuck me,” Eddie breathed out, and Richie nodded. He stripped off his shirt, followed by his pants and underwear, tugging Eddie close so their bare crotches were rubbing against each other. For the first time that night, Richie moaned, low, deep and dirty. None of his previous partners had made him feel like this, feel so alive.

“Alright baby, enough foreplay,” he growled and unwrapped the condom, slipping it on and pouring some lube onto his hand as gripped his erection, lathering it up. He swallowed, lining it up with Eddie’s stretched hole, and without warning, he pushed all the way into the hilt.

Eddie’s head fell back in ecstasy as Richie fucked into him deeply and he let his body fall back completely onto the counter. Richie allowed a few seconds for Eddie to adjust before he pulled out and thrust back in, setting up a deep intimate pace. Growls and moans were escaping the twenty-eight years olds lips whilst whines and whimpers were leaving Eddie’s, his body reacting to Richie as though it was meant to be.

Just then, Eddie reached his hands up and around Richie’s neck, weaving into his hair and tugging sharply, earning a low, dark moan from him. Richie growled and latched his mouth onto Eddie’s neck, picking up the pace and fucking into him like he had never fucked anyone before. It was hard and deep and passionate, setting his very behind alight. Each thrust he made, hit directly against Eddie’s prostate, his screams of pleasure echoing in his ears.

“ _Uh, uh,_ Richie I’m close. Please,” Eddie’s fingers tightened onto Richie’s curls as he was edged closer and closer to his realise.

Richie reached down and took Eddie’s hard cock into his hand, stroking it along with his thrusts, “Come, come for me Eddie. Come now.”Eddie was right there, and Richie stroking his erection just pushed him over the brink, orgasm ripping through him as his hips arched up, legs tightening around Richie’s waist as he fucked him through it.

Richie bit into his neck at the feeling of Eddie clenching around him and his orgasm followed quickly as he came into the condom, hips stuttering to a stop as he carefully collapsed against him.

All that could be heard in the club was their heavy breaths, and the smell of sex with rife in the air. Slowly, Richie pushed himself up, pulling out of Eddie slowly and discarding the condom. He reached behind the bar for a bottle of water and helped Eddie sit up, bringing it to his lips and making sure he drank. “Are you alright?”

“Are you seriously asking me that? That- that was the best sex I think I’ve ever had. I’ve never come so hard in my life,” Eddie breathed.

Richie barked out a laugh and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s sweaty curls, “Kudos to me then huh? You’re just boosting my ego here.” Eddie laughed, light and airy and Richie realised in that moment that there was no way that he could let Eddie walk out that door, never to see him again. He had to see him again. “Let me take you out to dinner.”

Eddie blinked, shock taking over his features. Richie wanted to take him on a date? “You- really?”

“Eddie, you are the first person I’ve met since I moved here that makes me…feel electric. I’m not going to let you go so easily. Unless you don’t feel it too?” Richie asked, voice going strangely quiet.

“I do. I feel it too,” Eddie reassured him, sitting up properly and pulling Richie back into his space, “I would love to have dinner with you.”

Richie broke into a wide grin and leaned forward to press his lips to Eddie’s in a sweet kiss, “Come up stairs? I have a bath that is just screaming our name.”

Eddie perked up, “With bubbles?”

Richie laughed and nodded, lifting Eddie into his arms and heading to the door that would lead them to his apartment above the club. “Yeah, with bubbles.”

“Count me in.”


End file.
